1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical treating device used for the medical treatment of muscular pain, stiff shoulders, and the like, and for activating muscle and skin, and for improving athletic ability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For medical treatment of muscular pain, stiff shoulders, and the like, a semiconductor medial treating device is used which is formed of a semiconductor crystal, such as germanium, silicon, or the like, or by coating a thin semiconductor film on a molded product.
Normally, in human skin, when it is in a normal state, as shown in FIG. 10, a surface keratin layer 1 of an epidermis 2 is charged at -20 to -30 mv, and a dermis 4 sandwiching a basement membrane 3 between the dermis 4 and the epidermis 2 is charged at +2- to +30 mv. When a morbid state occurs in which the potential of the epidermis is inverted to plus (positive), and the potential of the dermis 4 is inverted to minus (negative), a stiff condition and pain are caused.
In a p-type semiconductor, since holes serve as carriers, the p-type semiconductor has properties in which the p-type semiconductor is charged to minus potential by absorbing electrons, and when the p-type semiconductor is affixed to a part having a stiff portion or a pain, it has the effect of making the potential of the skin surface minus, and to return the potential of the dermis to plus, so that the p-type semiconductor is considered effective as a medical treatment as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei 5-337192.
However, according to the nervous physiology, the stiff portion and pain are not caused by only the mere inversion of potential. The plus charging of the dermis 4 side is due to a cell membrane potential of Na.sup.+ ions or the like. Nerve and intracellular fluid contain less Na.sup.+ ions so that they are charged to minus potential. Since the extracellular fluid contains Na.sup.+ ions as much as ten times the quantity of Na.sup.+ ions in the intracellular fluid, the extracellular fluid is charged to plus potential. When this state is changed to a morbid state so that a stiff portion and a pain are caused, as shown in FIG. 5, in a part 6 having a stiff portion and a pain, Na.sup.+ ions flow into the inside of cells and a nerve 5, and this flow is transmitted as an impulse of cells, the inside of the cell temporarily charges to plus potential, and the outside of cells (dermis potential) becomes minus so that the potential is inverted. However, since a sodium pump is operated in the cycle of millisecond, the Na.sup.+ ions are discharged from the inside of cells, and the inside of cells becomes again minus, and the outside of cells (dermis potential) returns to plus. The reason why pain continues is that the above-mentioned states are repeated and the potential of the dermis fluctuates between -, +, -, +. -, and so on, and in some cases, it takes time to stabilize the potential of the epidermis to minus by the action of only the minus potential of the p-type semiconductor, and thus, a sufficient effect cannot be obtained.